


Night Memories

by Colored_eyes_101



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Minor Angst, Nightmares, Ren and Aoba are too big for their bed they should really invest in one not made for tiny children, Ren has a bad dream, but its okay because it ends fluffy, dmmd - Freeform, kind of depends i guess, so Tae makes sure to step in and make them so, these two need to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colored_eyes_101/pseuds/Colored_eyes_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren has a nightmare, which feels more like a memory. A memory of Sei's-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Memories

  
  
'Ow.'

     Aoba felt a strong shove into his side-which, in a way, felt more like a swift kick of the knee. Stifling him from his sleep, Aoba rolled over until he was face to face with his bedmate. Quite literally mind you. The bed was not exactly meant for two, let alone one average-sized male and one friendly giant-sized male. Aoba squinted his eyes to try and read the expression on Ren's face, however being it was dark, and the curtains to the balcony window were drawn, not much could be seen. But it wasn't much necessary anyways, since Ren offered a whimper of fear and displeasure to answer all inquiries Aoba had, had.  
  
     Ren was having a nightmare.  
  
     This must have been one of Ren's first, considering the two of them told each other everything, and nightmares were not something Ren mentioned to have experienced during their 1-year separation after the fall of oval tower. Sure, he had felt as though Aoba's cries- which he had heard while in hospital- were nightmares in themselves; but as far as literal nightmares- fears and horrors the mind concocted up for no real apparent reason- Ren had never, really had one of those.  
  
     Ren kicked his legs again, his breath hitching sharply.  
  
     Aoba gently placed his hand on Ren's shoulder, shaking slightly; however neither his hand placement nor the latter was able to stir Ren from his dreams.  
  
     Aoba sat up promptly after receiving another swift kick to his thigh this time, and pressed his hand firmly into Ren's shoulder.  
  
"Ren!" He whisper-yelled, to no avail.  
  
"Ren!" He shook Ren albeit more violently, still to no effect.  
  
"REN!" Aoba yelled audibly, too concerned about Ren to worry about waking Tae up from her sleep, downstairs.  
  
     Luckily, Ren woke up this time.  
  
     Aoba noted how his terrified eyes glowed in the darknessness of their room. How his hitched breaths didn't seem to slow down at first, and how his gasps for air were full of desperateness. Once his eyes caught on to Aoba's, his hands scrambled to clutch at Aoba's shoulders, gripping at them with fear, like a young child's tiny fingers would hold on to their mother's dress.  
  
"It's alright Ren, it's me. I'm here..." Aoba offered calmly, and firmly. Ren needed a stern reassurance, as Aoba could tell.  
  
"A...Aoba!" Ren gasped, jumping up and clutching to Aoba desperately. He held on to Aoba like his life depended on it. It wasn't like Ren never had held him like that, but the reason behind it was something that put a fear-a sadness in Aoba, that he just couldn't understand.  
  
"It's okay Ren." Aoba reassured again, hugging back firmly and comfortingly. He pecked at Ren's neck sweetly, then up to Ren's jaw, before offering him a kiss to his forehead. Ren excepted them through tears-something Aoba never expected, nor wanted to see from Ren-and Ren began to slowly calm down his breathing.  
  
"Are you okay, Ren?" Aoba asked, still holding Ren close to him; he needed to hear his heartbeat-to hear it return to it's comfortingly calm, steady beat that always gave Aoba a sense of warmth-  
  
"I'm okay." Ren replied somewhat shakily.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Aoba asked.  
  
"I...I'm not sure."  
  
"You don't have to, but if it makes you feel better, you can tell me. I'm here. I'll be right here."  
  
"It...it was more like..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"A memory."  
  
"A memory?"  
  
"One of...Sei's memories."  
  
"Sei's!?"  
  
"Yes. I believe it to be."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was, or Sei was, young. I felt very scared, and aware that something was going to happen to me. These men came, and took me to a room. It had large... machines. They forced me to lay on a bed, and put these... arms of the machine above my face. The arms had what looked like needles attached to them. They started the machine-and the needles went into my eyes. They went, into...my...brain it felt like, and it felt as though they were taking things from my mind, memories. Or thoughts. Maybe something like...strength. It felt as though all my mental energy was being drained from me. It hurt. It hurt very much. Once they were done, they covered my eyes, and left me there. I don't know for how long. They did other various things with me...injected me, drew blood, attached me to wires, tried to speak with me. I couldn't respond, though, and they knew it. Then-I heard a voice. I don't know who's it was, but it was gravelly, and I was very happy to hear it. Even though I felt as though it was because of the owner of that voice, I was hurting, I was happy to know they were there. And that..." Ren stopped for a moment to take a shaky breath.  
  
"Everything would be okay, as long as they were there with me."  
  
     Aoba had listened very attentively, and could understand just how horrible it must have been for Ren. Though he himself had, had his own horrifying dreams, this was different, because it was not something concocted up by the mind, it was something that had happened. To a young Sei. And that was enough to horrify Aoba.  
  
"Do...do you think the voice-" Aoba began gently.  
  
"-Do you think it was Toue?"  
  
"Yes." Ren replied.  
  
     Aoba stared into Ren's eyes for awhile. He just felt the need to try and read what Ren was maybe feeling. He just sort of gawked for a while, before bringing Ren's head to his shoulder and holding him there. Ren didn't object in the slightest.  
  
"Ren?"  
  
"...yes?"  
  
"I love you. I love very much."  
  
"...Th...thank you....Aoba." Ren replied weakly, tears beginning to reform. Ren tucked his nose into Aoba's neck, and just cried. It hurt. Both of them. But it was something they both needed. To release all of the fear and sorrow that had been bottled up since the day Ren came home for the first time. To let it all out was something that would help them to move on....  
  
"I l...love you, Aoba." Ren said gently, as the two began to come back to their sorts.  
  
"I know, Ren." Aoba replied, offering a smile- that Ren could see, even in the dark of their room."  
  
     The door flung open just then, the light of the hallway shining inside. A familiar bustling grandma stood in the doorway, in what looked like a battle mode.  
  
"Alright that's enough crying for one night!" She bellowed into the room.  
  
"Both of you downstairs immediately!"  
  
"O-oba-chan!?" Aoba stuttered confusingly.  
  
"I said downstairs! NOW! I don't care how early it is, you both are going to help me make donuts! Up, up!"  
  
     Both Ren and Aoba stared at the -elderly- woman in their doorway, before Ren began laughing, and was eventually joined in by Aoba. Tae-San stood in the doorway, glaring at the two grumpily, though a small smile soon formed on her lips.  
  
 

\- . - . - . -

 

     Sure, Ren and Aoba would be haunted by the bad memories of their past. But they would be ready. They would get through them. They would face them if needed, and forget them if they proved too much to handle. But most of all they would move on- to a better future. The future of a happy family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY I WROTE A DMMd FANFIC. It was about time too. I love Ren a lot, so I wanted to write for him. My tumblr is rainingfailure.tumblr.com so please come and message me!


End file.
